Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable power supply, and more specifically relates to a control circuit for the programmable power supply.
Description of the Related Art
A programmable power supply provides a wide range of the output voltage and the output current, such as 5V˜20V and 0.5 A˜5 A. In general, it would be difficult to develop a cost effective solution and achieve good protections, such as over-voltage protection, over-current protection, etc. The objective of the present invention is to solve this problem and achieve good performance for the programmable power supply.